Melt
by Rexxx
Summary: CRELLIE! What happened in the time between the Taking Back Sunday concert and the airport goodbye in the episode WIFLTBAG? Read to see how I think the episode should have turned out! Rated T for SOME adult themes just to be safe !


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Degrassi:TNG or its characters. I am just a fan!

This is a Crellie scene that I would've loved to see in What's It Feel Like To Be A Ghost Part 2. This is my first attempt at a real story and my first Crellie attempt. Please review! I'd like to see what you think, and whether you think I should continue.

--

The walk from the campus club back to the house was brisk. Brisk because of the cool temperature and brisk in the sense of my emotional state. I wrapped my arms around myself tighter, trying to forget about his arms that were wrapped around me earlier this evening. How could I have been so stupid to think he was being sincere? And I just melted into his arms and words.

The walk was shorter than usual, I was too concentrated on getting home and going to bed to forget about the events of tonight. I stepped inside the doorway and dropped my keys in the cute little bowl by the door. Stepping into the kitchen I saw Marco sitting at the counter, nursing a bowl of Frosted Flakes while reading his Psych text. Just what I had had in mind. He gestured for me to join him, sensing my presence behind him.

"So... how was the show?" Marco inquired with a partially full mouth. Stopping his reading to look at me for the first time. Noticing the grim look on my face, he prodded further, saying, "Are you okay, El? Where's Craig?"

"I think he's still at the club." I said, trying to not talk about the situation and what had really happened with Craig. Marco gave her a disappointed look, meaning he was not satisfied with that short answer. "Fine, I'll tell you... I probably should tell someone... Craig and I kissed." Marco's eyes widened, and a grin appeared.

"What?! Way to go, Ellie!" he said with a chuckle in his voice, raising his hand for a high five. I glared, not returning the high five. "El, this is the guy who you have been crushing on since high school. Why are you not more happy?... Oh, is it about Jesse? You feel guilty, don't you?"

"Oh, Jesse. I'm such a douchebag." I said realizing that yes, I did happen to have a great boyfriend, who already hated Craig, now he would have every reason to hate me.

"No. Okay? Tell me how it happened." he said grabbing my hand comfortingly.

"Craig has been doing coke, he says he started it while he was in Vancouver. I guess I thought I could help him, I invited him to group, he didn't show though, of course. Then I helped get him this awesome gig in the middle of Taking Back Sunday's set. I found him backstage, threatened to call Joey. And I guess it was a heat of the moment type thing... and he kissed me." Marco smiled a little, but recognized the severity of the situation at hand.

"Okay, you made out; what else?" asking in his gossiping voice.

"Well, he told me he loved me, and crazy manipulated me, I said it back. Because I guess part of me wants to believe that we could be together, after all this time... I don't know, it's ridiculous. Then he actually said 'don't make me stop', what a lying piece of shit. I actually thought he was being sincere. Stupid me."

"Aww, El. Maybe -" with that, the door opened, exposing the saddest looking Craig that I had ever seen. He despondently took off his shoes and jacket, finally looking over at Marco and I in the kitchen. "Umm, well. My psych book isn't going to read itself, I'll see you guys in the morning." Obviously trying to avoid this awkwardness, Marco picked up his stuff, shooting me a look that only I could see and scurried upstairs. I heard each floorboard creak on the way up, finally when he reached his bedroom, I could hear the silence. Craig looked unsure, and moved closer, slowly taking Marco's seat across from me. Neither of us knew what to say, I guess.

For some reason I just couldn't take my eyes off of him. He looked heartbroken.

Then a quiet voice, "I'm sorry, El. I didn't mean for any of this to happen: the coke, the Manny, the screwing up you and Jesse."

"Let's not talk about that. What's important is that you need to get help."

"No, what's important is that you know that... I meant what I said. Coke, or no coke." he looked up pleadingly at me, and took my hand, squeezing it lightly. "And yes, I need help... I need you though."

"I..." and with that Craig placed his lips gently on mine, silencing my rejection. Just like before it was consuming, whether I wanted to hate him or not. And this time, I suppose I really didn't want to hate him. He placed his hands on the sides of my face, making sure I didn't move. My hands found his chest and his hair as the kiss deepened.

I broke away from the kiss, completely breathless. I looked up at him, about to tell him how much he betrayed me and my trust, and how much he hurt me earlier. But no, I couldn't seem to produce those words. "Craig..." was all I could say as our lips collided, melting into the other once again. He eagerly accepted my kiss. As explorers we discovered new parts of each others mouths. Without removing his lips he stood up slowly and moved around the counter to sit in the stool beside me. Taking advantage of this new angle, without the table as an obstacle, he moved his hands slowly, _so slowly_, down to my waist.

"Craig, let's go upstairs." I whispered, almost inaudible, almost hoping that I could take it back. But I couldn't. Maybe it was finally time for me to let go of my inhibitions and be slightly careless. And happy. His eyes were glistening and suddenly turned wide and surprised, trying to register what I had said. He raised his eyebrow suggestively and moved in to kiss me softly. I smiled into his lips and let out a small giggle. Without reservations, I took a hold of his hand and we stood up. I led him in the direction of the stairs to my bedroom, glancing over my shoulder every few steps to smile and make sure he was as happy and stunned as he should've been with my uncharacteristic seductive manner.

We reached my room; I opened it slowly, half expecting Marco to be in there to yell 'I told you so' with an awkward high five waiting for us. We wasted no time in finding each others lips once again. We feverishly kissed as we shut the door and moved so my back was pressed against the back of the door. I found the hem of his shirt and tugged it off, breaking the kiss long enough to smile and gaze into his eyes and down to his fantastic body. He seemed turned on by how I looked at his body because he enveloped me in another earth-shattering kiss. Craig smiled a devilish smile as he swiftly removed my top and found my breasts. I let out a small moan into his neck as he gently, and expertly, unhooked my bra and ran his hands back to my bare breasts. I began kissing up and down his neck and chest. Craig groaned and reached down to pick me up by my thighs, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I smiled as he laid me down on my bed. He brought himself on top of me and moved in to kiss me again but stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked, confused.

"Nothing... it's just. You have no idea how long I've wanted you and me to happen."

"I have no idea, eh? I'm the one who's been pining over you since senior year!" I said. "Believe me, I know what it's like." He smiled, but it turned into a solemn, thoughtful look.

"I'm sorry."

"I know..."

"No, you don't," he said a little too forcefully. "Please, just let me say this. You've always been so perfect for me. And I was too stupid to see that. I'm sorry that I chose Manny over you time and time again. I'm sorry that I disappointed you, and I'm sorry that I was a complete asshole... I want you to know that I'm going to get help and I'm going to stop... but it's all going to be for you. I need you so much more than I need coke to get me through the day." Craig leaned down and kissed me tenderly. "El, I love you so much."

"I love _you_." I replied, short and sweet. I realized the power of these words when meant and... _felt _fully... it left me feeling breathless. I leaned up and kissed him again, and moved my hands down to undo his belt. Craig shimmied out of his jeans, leaving him in just his boxers. "Do you have a... you know, a condom?"

He snorted. "Of course I do, if Joey has ever taught me anything, it's --"

"No glove, no love. Right." I interrupted, smiling even more though my cheeks were already burning. He brought his lips to mine once more and then trailed them down my neck to my collar bone. His fingers trailed down my stomach, tickling me all the way, as he fumbled with the top button of my jeans. Craig giggled, and blamed it on nervousness. He achieved this feat, allowing me to slide out of my jeans and throw them on the floor, not caring where they landed. Craig looked up into my eyes, as if asking permission to go to the next step.

He leaned down closer to my face and whispered, "El, we don't have to do this if you don't want to..."

"What? Do you not want to?" I interjected.

"No, I mean, of course I do... it's just..." he mumbled, "I just want you to be sure, you know?"

"Craig, I'm sure. I want this." I smiled and kissed him.

"Just making sure that _this_ won't just be something you will regret in the morning." Craig said in a small, unsure voice.

"It won't. Remember what I said: I love you." With that form of encouragement from me, he kissed me and cupped his strong hands around my hips, toying with the band of my boy shorts. Craig slowly slipped them down past my thighs and knees and then off entirely, all the while staring deeply into my eyes. He freed himself of his boxers as well. It was as if we were both anxious, waiting for the treacherous moment when we would wake up and realize it was all just a dream, a _fantasy_. But no, _it was so real_.

He scooted closer to the edge of the bed, scouring the floor for his pants and wallet, from which he pulled a long chain of condoms. Craig had plastered on his face a goofy, suggestive smile. I snorted and let out a small laugh. Craig really hadn't changed that much from when we were in high school. I secretly hoped that that smile would never leave his face.

--

So? How was it? Too corny?  
Let me know!


End file.
